Won't leave
by Suki90
Summary: Se estaba haciendo tarde. Él estuvo en una misión todo el día y ella no se irá. "¡No hasta que me dejes ver tus heridas!".Lean, comenten ¡Y disfruten! *TRADUCCIÓN*


**Nota de traductora: **Esta historia no me pertenece, sólo es una traducción que la gran TearsandSorrow me ha permitido hacer de su increible one-shot. Todos los creditos de la historia a ella por favor.

**Nota de la autora real: Hola a todos, aquí TearsandSorrow. Finalmente escribí una historia donde los personajes hablen. Esta idea había estado en mi cabeza durante algún tiempo, y cada vez que intentaba pensar en escribir algo más está idea seguía saliendo, así que decidí sacarla de una vez por todas. ¡En verdad espero que la lean, comenten y disfruten!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Yo no cree Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Won't leave

Cuando finalmente regresó a la Academia, no se sorprendió al encontrar el campus vacio a pesar de que aún era temprano.

-"Ninguna persona en su sano juicio estaría afuera en un día como este".-pensó mientras aterrizaba en la azotea de su edificio, sin ser afectado por las enormes gotas que caían sobre él gracias a la furiosa tormenta.

Era una de las tormentas más largas que Tokio había visto, lo que forzó a muchas personas a permanecer dentro, pero a él no.

La Academia no dudó en mandarlo a una misión, una que tomó casi todo un día.

Ni siquiera fue a clases esa mañana.

-"Lunares se molestará mañana. Probablemente va a querer ver si estoy herido. Tengo que asegurarme de tomar las pastillas contra el dolor antes de clases. Ella intentará quitarme la camisa, así que no puedo dejar que se me acerque tanto, y también tengo que tratar de que Ruka no lo vea tampoco. Lunares se da cuenta de algo cuando ve que él está molesto…"

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente mientras bajaba del techo y se dirigía hacia el balconcillo de su ventana, restándole importancia a las heridas que había recibido en su pecho y en la parte superior de sus brazos.

No eran graves, sólo unos cortes, unas cuantas lesiones y contusiones menores aquí y allá.

Nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado.

Como muchas veces antes, abrió silenciosamente la ventana de su habitación y entró.

Una vez dentro, sacudió parte del agua que había en su cabello y dejó que su Alice secará sus ropas antes de proceder su camino al baño y tomar una ducha caliente.

Y fue ahí cuando la vió.

Se había obscurecido un poco, pero aún así pudo distinguir su pequeña figura sobre su cama, sus ojos cerrados dentro de un apacible sueño, y colitas de cerdo desparramadas sobre toda su almohada.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

Ella lo estuvo esperando.

Sabía que él planearía mentirle en la mañana, por lo que decidió ir a su habitación para esperarlo y enfrentarlo cuando llegara.

¿Cuánto tiempo lo habrá estado esperando? Se preguntó mientras la veía dormir.

Afuera el destello de un rayo se hizo presente, iluminando la habitación y haciendo que la niña se despertara de golpe.

Se tensó y dio pasos atrás hacia la sombra que sus muebles habían creado, esperando con todo su ser que ella se fuera si no lo veía.

-¿Natsume?-escuchó llamándolo con una voz adormilada.- ¿Estás aquí Natsume?

Vió como se lentamente se levantó de la cama buscando a su alrededor.

Se tensó más cuando sus ojos comenzaron a buscar por todos lados, pero se relajó cuando pasó el punto donde él estaba sin notarlo.

Su alivió sólo duró unos segundos cuando, con el corazón encogido, la vió caminar hacia la ventana.

A pesar de haber hecho un buen trabajo secando sus ropas, no se había molestado en secar el agua que se había acumulado en el piso cuando entró, porque no esperaba que hubiera alguien en su cuarto cuando regresó.

Dejó salir un pequeño inaudible suspiro cuando la observó agachada inspeccionando el agua, rodó los ojos.

-"No tiene caso esconderse ahora" ¿Qué quieres lunares? -su voz de sonó más fuerte de lo que había previsto, sorprendiendo a Mikan y haciendo que saltara con un pie en el aire antes de voltearse.

-Natsume…-dijo respirando aliviada al verlo.- Eres tú…

Él alzó una ceja.

-¿Quién más podría ser?

Mikan no respondió.

En su lugar, ella dejó que sus ojos se posaran sobre él revisándolo para estar segura de que estaba bien.

-"Tiene una cortada en su mejilla, pero no se ve tan mal. Son sus otras heridas, las que está escondiendo, las que me preocupan".

-¿Te quedas callada? ¡Eso es nuevo en ti!-la voz de Natsume sonó por toda la habitación una vez más, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sus cejas se redujeron.

-¿Por qué te escondías?

-No me estaba escondiendo, sólo estaba ahí parado. No es mi culpa que tengas tan horrible vista.

-Mi vista está bien. Vi por todos lados Natsume. No estabas aquí. ¡Te estabas escondiendo!

Natsume bufó y se dio la vuelta.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. En caso de que no lo notaras lunares, se está haciendo tarde y quiero descansar. Vete de mi cuarto.

-No hasta que me digas dónde estuviste esta mañana, sin mencionar el resto del día.-dijo Mikan, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Los ojos de Natsume se achicaron un poco.

-Creo que eso es obvio.-respondió sin pensar al verla.

Los ojos de Mikan se agradaron.

-Así que estuviste en una misión… -susurró, confirmando lo que Ruka le había dicho esa mañana.

Natsume sabía lo que venía después.

-¡TODO EL DÍA! Natsume, ¿estás loco? Eso es peligroso. Tu Alice. ¿Qué harás si te enfermas otra vez? –gritó ella, toda la preocupación que había sentido durante todo el día había salido en esas pocas palabras.

-Ese será mi problema. ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte!-respondió él, aún sin mirarla.

-¿No… preocuparme?-se ahogó en sus palabras, con evidente desconcierto en su voz.

El enojo se acumuló en ella, envistió contra él.

-Tú… eres… mi… pare… ja.-soltó con enojo en su pecho cada silaba.- Y… por… que… lo… eres… tengo… el… derecho… de… preocupar… me.-finalizó sin aire.

-Jamás te pedí que te preocuparas.

Mikan quería gritar.

-"Este chico…" Preocuparte no es algo que se pida Natsume.

De repente se escuchó agotada, cómo si el haber explicado esto hubiera tomado mucho de ella.

-Se da sin nada a cambio a aquellos que uno aprecia.

Algo pasó por sus ojos, pero por la actual iluminación y no estar viéndola directamente, Mikan no pudo deducir que fue exactamente.

-¿Podrías verme Natsume? ¡Es de mala educación estar hablando con alguien y no verlo a la cara!-gritó, golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho.

-Estás herido.

Natsume maldijo internamente.

Su vista no era tan mala como él había pensado, después de todo.

-No es nada.

-Estás mintiendo.

-Dije que no es nada, lunares.

-¡Y yo dije que estás mintiendo, Natsume!

Ahora estaba cara a cara con ella, los ojos carmesí se achicaron peligrosamente en una mirada que hubiera mandado a cualquiera fuera de su habitación.

A todos, menos a ella.

Posando sus manos en sus caderas, Mikan enfrentó su mirada.

-No me voy a ir Natsume. No hasta que me dejes ver tus heridas. Quiero ayudarte.-estas últimas palabras fueron dichas en un tonó gentil, sus ojos se agrandado suavemente al mirarlo.

No supo por qué sucedió.

Quiso pensar que había sido el final del día, y no las palabras de ella, lo que había hecho que lo poco que tuviera de energía se desvaneciera.

Su voz sonó profunda cuando habló.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que ya te lo dije. Soy tu pareja. Me preocupo por ti.

-No deberías.-susurró, su flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos.-Soy peligroso. Estar conmigo, preocuparte por mí… sólo te causará dolor. No soy como tú. No puedo caminar libremente en la luz como tú. "No puedo estar contigo".

Eso era lo que realmente quería decir, lo que siempre supo, pero admitiéndolo, incluso aunque fuera para él mismo, lastimaba más que cualquier otra herida que jamás hubiera recibido.

-Vete. ¡No puedes ayudarme!

Comenzaba a darse la vuelta, pero la mano de ella sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

-Ya te lo dije, no me voy a ir. Escúchame Natsume, no me importa si eres peligroso. No me importa que Persona y la Academia te estén observando. No me voy a ir y nada ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión. Ahora por última vez, ¡déjame ver tus heridas!

Natsume debería saberlo bien en vez de estar sorprendido.

Ella jamás escuchaba alguna de sus palabras.

¿Por qué empezar ahora?

-Creo que sabes que para que puedas curar mis heridas tengo que quitarme la camisa.

El cuarto estaba completamente obscuro ahora, salvo por las pequeñas corrientes de luz lunar que se asomaban por su ventana y era duro saber que expresión tenía, pero no era difícil para él saber que había un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

-E-esta b-bien. Si eso significa que podré tratar tus heridas entonces estoy bien.-

-"Esta niña…"-pensó él, sus ojos se suavizaron.

Quería sostenerla, tomarla en sus brazos y susurrarle como es que no quería que se fuera jamás.

En lugar de eso optó por otra opción.

-Espero que por lo menos te hayas lavado las manos. No quiero ninguno de tus estúpidos gérmenes en mí.

Lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez esa noche, Mikan se enojó muchísimo.

-¡Sólo quítate la camisa!

Natsume sonrió.

-Oh, ansiosa por verme sin camisa. ¡Sabía que eras una pervertida!

-¡El único pervertido eres tú!-gritó ella, su rostro se quemaba por la vergüenza y la molestia que sentía.- Enserio, ¿por qué me preocupo por ti?-murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la pared para encender la luz.

Habiéndola escuchado, Natsume dejó salir una sonrisa que Mikan no vió, porque escogió el momento en que se quitaba la camisa.

-"Es porque te importa".

Pasaron el resto de la noche sentados sobre la cama de él, discutiendo el uno con el otro cada vez que el chico decidía hacer un comentario sobre lo mal que ella estaba haciendo el trabajo.

* * *

**¡Salió largo de nuevo! Bueno, estoy feliz con ello así que creo que eso es lo que realmente importa. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado esta historia y POR FAVOR no olviden comentar.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Sinceramente suya,**

**TearsandSorrow.**

**NT Suki: **Esta fue mi primera traducción de Gakuen Alice y sobre la pareja de Mikan Sakura y Natsume Hyuuga. Espero que les haya gustado, que todo se haya entendido, sino díganme en los comentarios. Igual si quieren alguna otra historia de estos chicos o de esta serie traducida, díganme cuál, la leo y la comienzo a traducir con el permiso de sus respectivos autores.

Ahora sí, nos vemos después.

Suki90


End file.
